Tout peut arriver dans une bibliothèque
by Bourriquet
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème page blanche. Hermione est dans la bibliothèque et planche sur un devoir...


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème page blanche.**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Couple : Drago/Hermione**

**Hermione avait repris ses bonnes habitudes. Elle avait toujours de bonnes notes, toujours au top, toujours appréciée de tous les professeurs hormis un. Un seul ne pouvait pas la voir, un seul ne la félicitait jamais c'était Severus Rogue. Le professeur de potion. Ce même professeur de potion qui lui avait donné un rouleau de parchemin de 30 centimètres sur un ingrédients complexe et surtout inutile d'une potion quelconque. Et cela l'embêtait car elle n'arrivait à rien. La jeune femme avait ce que l'on appelait communément le syndrome de la page blanche. Hermione n'arrivait strictement à rien! Et cela l'énervait profondément… Elle avait les cheveux attachés sur sa nuque en une tresse faite tout simplement mais elle remettait les cheveux qui s'échappaient de cette tresse derrière ses oreilles en un geste agacé. Tous les livres avaient été empruntés sur l'ingrédient demandé, il n'y avait plus aucunes sources qu'elle pouvait utiliser maintenant! Ce que cela pouvait l'embêter! En plus, elle était seule à la bibliothèque, aucuns sons ne pouvaient la distraire mais cela l'irritait plus que d'habitude car elle n'arrivait à se concentrer qu'avec du bruit autour d'elle. Elle allait devenir folle si cela continuait. Ah, un bruit de pas! Mince, espérons que ce ne soit pas les pas d'un professeur. Car ce qu'Hermione avait oublier de dire c'est qu'elle n'avais absolument pas le droit d'être ici. **

**Elle se tassa sur elle-même pour ne pas être repérée. Argh, on venait de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque! Ca ne pouvait pas être un prof, ca ne pouvait pas être un prof! Il ne fallait pas que ca soit un professeur! Mince, mince, mince… les pas se rapprochaient, bon la chose qui la rassuraient, c'était qu'il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule personne. Et en plus de cela, il y avait cette horrible page blanche qui la tiraillait! Et merde! Les pas étaient tout prêt… Et s'arrêtèrent devant son bureau. **

**- Granger, tu peux sortir… Ce n'est que moi!**

**Ouf, ce n'était que lui! Bon, ok, lui était un homme particulièrement odieux et méchant mais bon… Au moins ce n'était pas un professeur! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?**

**- Rien, j'étais venu rendre un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque cet après midi, j'ai juste voulu te faire peur… Et ca a réussi!, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**Hermione roula des yeux et se remis a son devoir. Drago lu derrière son épaule et sourit encore plus.**

**- Tu n'arrives pas à faire ton devoir?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy?**

**- Oh, rien, juste que… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrais t'aider juste ici!**

**Hermione regarda le livre que le jeune homme tenait sous son bras et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un des livres qui traitait le plus de l'ingrédient qu'elle devait traiter. **

**- Malefoy! Tu es venu me narguer?**

**- Je savais même pas que tu étais là, calme toi petite lionne… Je te propose de te donné le livre si tu fait quelque chose en retour pour moi!**

**- Aucun pacte avec l'ennemi, Malefoy. Aurais-tu oublier que l'on est censé être dans des camps opposés?**

**- Non, du tout… Mais on peut devenir les meilleurs ennemis du monde, tu crois pas?**

**- Hum… Pas vraiment!**

**Drago sourit et se retourna**

**- Très bien, en fin de comptes, je crois que je ne te donnerais pas le livre et que je le déposerais un peu plus tard…**

**Hermione tiqua et fronça les sourcils!**

**- C'est bon, donne moi le livre! Que veux tu en échange?**

**Drago se rapprocha et s'installa à coté de la jeune femme.**

**- Ferme les yeux…**

**Ce qu'elle fit avec plus ou moins de confiance. Elle sentit les lèvres du jeunes homme sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Elle en dut retournée et bouleversée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là mais le livre était sur la table… Il l'avait embrassé et elle s'était laissé faire… Pour une page blanche!**


End file.
